Light On
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: He stared at the tv screen, wishing that things had gone differently between the two of them...that she'd still be waiting for him after all that they'd been through... Kane/OC


**A/N: This is another look at what happened between Thea and Kane from Kane's point of view. If you haven't read 'Sorry' or 'Without You', you're going to be lost when you read this. So please read at least 'Sorry' before reading this and then continue you on because this is a preview of what is to happen in 'Sorry'. **

**Now…let us begin.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glenn sat at a bar, his fingers curled around a bottle of whiskey. He hadn't been able to drink it in the hour that he'd spent at the dingy bar. He hadn't been able to drown his sorrows in the alcohol like he hadn't since he walked out.

He could remember Thea's face so clearly. The pain that had been there…The fear in her eyes as he threw her against the bed before he had stormed out with a silent promise of never coming back. He'd put all of that there by simply not believing in her anymore. It was his fault.

He remembered avoiding her for weeks. He was always in the same city as her, but he never let her see him. He never trained with her when he was supposed to. He avoided her like the plague, but it had killed him to do so.

"_Glenn, will you please pick up your phone? I know you're there," she had said in one of the messages she had left on his phone. "Glenn, why won't you talk to me anymore? Why haven't we trained in…forever? I have matches I need to train for and so far…I've had to get help from other wrestlers and their trainers. I can't keep covering for you because if truth be told, people are starting to come up with their own theories and those theories are getting really close to the truth…_

"_Glenn, I didn't tell anyone that you abused me. I'd never do that. I knew what I was getting into when I instigated sex with you. I know that you are stronger than me and…that when you're in the throes of passion, that strength comes out…You can't control it. I tried telling that to Beth and Eve, but they wouldn't listen to me. I defended you when the boys asked about it, but they didn't listen. I tried coming to you, but you came to me and then you…Glenn, please come back. I need to see you!"_

"_Glenn…please talk to me."_

"_Glenn…please…"_

"_Glenn…"_

His head swam with her voice. The messages she had left on his phone hadn't been deleted. It was the only way he could live without going completely insane these days. Listening to her voice over and over again until he could mouth the words she said before she actually said them. It was a reminder of what he had done simply because he had become angry with her. And with himself.

Glenn's gaze flitted up towards the screen of an old television behind the bar. A late night entertainment news showcase was going on and they were counting down the top new movies being produced at that moment. He didn't recognize the first six and didn't really pay attention to the people explaining the story or the behind the scene scoops, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

He knew when he brought himself into the relationship with Thea that he didn't deserve her. She was too happy, too beautiful, and too good for him. He was like a poison to her, slowly leeching his evil into her soul until she started changing into someone that he hadn't fallen in love with. It was his fault that she had been so depressed before she had left for the movies. It was his fault that a true smile never touched her lips anymore.

"And coming in at number two in our most anticipated movies is 'Viper Den'," the person on the TV said. "This movie stars the wrestling superstar, Thea Andrews and though whether she's a villain or not has been kept secret, we were lucky enough to catch her in action on set…"

Glenn's eyes snapped onto the screen once more at the sound of Thea's name. He watched her sprint out of a building just as it was exploding and felt his stomach twist in knots. From what he had heard from Thea's friends when they discussed what Thea was up to, he knew that Thea was doing almost all of her own stunts because finding a stunt double with her build was rather difficult. He knew that she was risk taker even after all the hell she had been through with 2 unscripted attacks that left her in the hospital and in physical therapy for weeks at a time. And even though they were no longer together, part of him was worried about her.

"How many times have they had to shoot the scene where you ran out of an exploding building?" the reporter asked of Thea as the girl sat on an overstuffed chair.

"Oh, that scene?" She laughed, but Glenn noticed that her smile didn't really reach her eyes. "Once actually. But there's one scene where they crashed a truck and they had to tape that twice because the belt stuck in the first take. No one was hurt though."

"So, you're doing a lot of your own stunts? Have you been hurt yet?"

"Nothing beyond the occasional bump and bruise."

"Do you think your time as a risk taking wrestler has helped you with all the stunts?"

Thea looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, it has helped, but I'm doing some things that I've never tried before and you know what? It turns out I'm really good at some of the things I've been taught by other stunt doubles." She smirked. "I could really shake up the playing field when I come back to the WWE."

"About the WWE," the reporter said. "Everyone knows that you are friends with Sheamus and Drew McIntyre and that you are the 'rookie' of Kane, Glenn Jacobs. Now, a few months ago, it was reported that the two of you were dating, but on your last show before the taping of Viper Den, you said that it was over. Is this true or is it simply part of the storyline of Kane and Viper?"

Glenn studied Thea's eyes. He saw the pain cloud over them and then the walls came down, closing her thoughts off to the outside world. Her mouth tightened for a split second and then she sighed.

"It's not just part of a storyline, although I'm sure the writers will elaborate on our separation and make that the reason Kane is acting like a jerk…" Thea admitted. "Glenn Jacobs and I…we're taking a really long break because of some rumors that were spread about him which lead up to an argument…So, yeah. We're not together right now."

"Do you still love him?"

Glenn's heart tightened when he saw the look in Thea's eyes. "Yes," she whispered and only Glenn could detect the sadness and pain in her voice. "I haven't stopped loving him even when I walked out of our hotel six months ago, knowing that I'd probably never get the closure I needed to move on."

Glenn's jaw tightened and he tore his gaze away from the TV screen. Closure. That was something neither of them had and he didn't think he deserved closure. As much as he hated what had happened between the two of them and no matter how angry he was at her, he couldn't grant her closure. Closure meant that it was going to be the final chapter in the story of their combined love. It signified the ending and as much as he knew he didn't deserve her, he didn't want to lose the chance of getting back together with her. Put a permanent end to their love.

"When I get back to WWE, maybe things will be a little different," Thea said in answer to the reporter's question that Glenn hadn't heard. "The Viper has some cleaning up to do and some growing up. From what I've heard, The Fallen Warrior is racking up some big wins despite what's happening to her mentor and Nexus is making a huge mess again. And Kane…Kane is acting the part of a monster, but with some friendly persuasion, I think I can convince him to turn back into the good man that I knew him as." She smiled, but her smile didn't meet her eyes again. "Mark my words, I will be back in the WWE just as soon as my business here is done and there will be some changes made."

The conversation was then taken over by the reporter and clips of the making of the movie were played for a few minutes before they went onto their top movie. Glenn was no longer interested in the show and lowered his gaze back to the bottle of whiskey so tightly gripped in his hand. Oh how he wished he could drown himself inside that little bottle, drown away all of his sorrow, the guilt, the pain. It would be so much easier if he could, but God did not favor him these days and there was no salvation for him.

_He stood just out of view of Thea as she sat at a table in the hotel's dining room. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. In his opinion, it was better that way. But part of him couldn't stand to see the pain on her face. The loneliness in her eyes as she looked out at the city beyond the glass window she sat by. The loneliness that he placed there…_

_He lost track of time as he stood there, watching her do nothing but wallow in sadness. She didn't eat the food that was placed in front of her. She didn't touch her drink. The cell phone on the edge of the table lit up and made some noise, but Thea didn't even spare a glance at the little piece of technology._

_Glenn was about to turn and walk away, ready to disappear into the shadows like he always did these days when he was around Thea. But she spoke, making him freeze._

"_Glenn…what happened to us?" Thea asked, staring out the window. "Why couldn't we move past that argument and move on to happier things? It's your life repeated over and over again, denial of love, but this time it's not the woman in your life who denied you the love. I have all the love to give, but you denied me the chance to show you that I still love you. Even after you scared me, threw me into the bed, and…left me alone…I still love you…_

"_And I wish you'd just talk to me. Give me just one chance to make this all up. I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you what happened in the locker room and what I told Drew and Stephen. I'd tell you…I'd tell you…that I…"_

_She fell silent as if realizing that she sounded so strange speaking to no one. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she looked back out the window. Glenn stood there, listening for a moment longer, but she seemed to be done talking to air. _

_His heart clenched painfully and tried to leap from his chest at the sound of her words of love. After all he had done, she still loved him._

"_Oh Glenn…"_

Glenn reached into his pocket with a sigh, withdrawing a piece of crinkled paper. It had been folded, unfolded, and refolded so many times that the paper was wearing thin and the words were fading. Glenn unfolded it one more time, staring at the words that he had scribbled down after hearing Thea's little confession. It had been the last night she had been with the WWE and he could have slipped it into her room, but he hadn't been able to muster up the courage to do so.

In his pocket it stayed. Read so many times that he could close his eyes and still see the words. The words were few in number, barely half a page, but they expressed what he felt and he had a singer to thank for some of the words.

_**Thea, wait for me. Wait for me until I get my head straight. Wait for me to come home to you because I swear to you that one day, I will be there and I will be on my knees before you, asking for your forgiveness. Leave a light on in the darkness that surrounds me, so deep that all else fades. Leave a light on so I can find my way back to you and my salvation. Please wait for me and I promise you the world. I promise you myself. I promise my undying love and devotion. I'll follow you wherever you lead me…Wait Thea. Wait love…**_

Glenn stared at the words and felt a wave of emotion come crashing through him. His eyes watered and a single tear slid down his face. His hand trembled as he folded the letter back up and put it back in his pocket.

_Wait for me Thea, _he thought, sending his silent wish out to the cosmos. _Wait for me…for our love…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Depressed yet? No? Well I wasn't really trying to depress anyone. That really wasn't my goal, but somehow I ended up depressing myself with this and 'Without You'…go figure. **

**And I'm craving some feedback, so please tell me anything you want. **


End file.
